geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Cataclysm
Cataclysm is a 1.9/2.0 Extreme Demon, originally created and uploaded with a hacked verification by Ggb0y. The level was later updated and verified legitimately by Riot. Upon its release, it was featured and became one of the hardest levels in Geometry Dash, but is now deemed one of the easier extreme demons in the game. It is currently #96 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, above Violently X (#97) and below Awakening Horus (#95). History Cataclysm possesses a very interesting story within the Geometry Dash community. A popular creator, known as Ggb0y, uploaded a video on December 30, 2014, showing him playing some parts from an upcoming extreme demon named Cataclysm, set to be the hardest level in the game up until that point. Fast forward, and Ggb0y had over 80,000 attempts to try and verify the level, but still couldn't beat it. So, he used hacks to verify Cataclysm. Some time after, players like ZorroZ Zet and Lyra Bandicoot said that they beat it legitimately, but later confessed to hacking the level (clearly seen because of the facts that their waves, trail and jump rings were not pulsing in places they should have been). After all this, everyone thought it was impossible to complete Cataclysm without any hacks. But eventually, an extremely skilled Korean player named Cyclic was thought to have completed it without any hacks on Stream, and he was considered to be "the first survivor" of the Cataclysm (which subsequently blew up Cyclic's channel and his popularity), though later admitting he hacked the level (and later, confessed to hacking every major demon he ever beat). After Cyclic, a highly skilled player called Giron was the first to legitimately beat it, who still calls it his "best work" as of today.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B68E2wqkFiY Soon after, a very skilled player called Sandstorm and an extremely skilled player called Riot did it at the same day. That made them the second and third players respectively to complete it (Riot's popularity also blew up after this). Then Powerbomb was the fourth, and Creepy Dash became the fifth. Soon, more and more people started to beat Cataclysm, and with the release of Bloodbath, Cataclysm was knocked down in the list and was no longer the legendary hardest demon it was once considered. However a year later, Riot let Ggb0y update Cataclysm by buffing the ship sequences, adding an "extra death", as well as user coins in the level. Riot verified the newly buffed update of Cataclysm legitimately on stream. This version is now known as "New Cataclysm" and is considerably harder than "Old" Cataclysm. Gameplay * 0-6%: The level starts off with a fairly easy half speed cube section, with a few fake jump orbs. * 6-20%: Next, the player enters a very hard double speed wave segment that contains tight spaces, many size change portals, and inconsistent and awkward timing. It then turns into an auto segment, briefly into a cube, where "CATACLYSM/GGBOY" appear briefly on screen. * 20-26%: After that is a hard triple speed ship sequence with gravity portals and many invisible size portals that require very light tapping and good transition controlling to avoid death. The ship was one of the few parts completely overhauled after the 2.0 update. * 26-30%: It changes back into a mini wave at half speed, but is easier than the first wave as it is not double speed. * 30-38: The player then changes into a double speed ball that requires very good timing and hitter clicks, then goes half speed and goes through very tight spaces, with a few speed changes to try and throw the player off. * 38-43%: The player then enters a double speed UFO segment with many jump rings, gravity portals and tight spaces with fairly awkward timing. * 43-47%: This UFO then transitions to a half speed ship sequence that requires insanely straight flying, and also has jump rings and gravity portals; missing one jump ring results in a crash. * 47-56%: The ship then transitions into a double speed cube that needs good timing, then turns into a half speed mini cube that mostly requires a little bit of mashing. * 56-68%: Afterwards, the player heads into the halfway section of Cataclysm, where the player becomes a ball that needs a little bit of hitter clicking and good timing. Gameplay-wise this is the easiest part of Cataclysm, however, the level becomes dark with the obstacles flashing intermittently and it becomes hard to see where the player is going, and switches to the cube and ship a few times before going back to a ball, which can throw off players not used to the section. * 68-81%: The level then goes into Cataclysm's last two hard sections, which are a very difficult ship and a tight half speed wave. The half speed ship is very difficult, having extremely tight spaces, size changes. and a short dual section halfway through the ship. The second user coin is hidden here. * 81-91%: Afterwards, the player goes into the last part of the level, which is a tight spaced half speed wave segment. Multiple players are known for crashing here, either out of nervousness and anxiety, or just screwing it up. * 91-94%: After this moderately difficult wave segment, the player enters a short robot section containing the third and final user coin. * 94-100%: Then, the level ends with one final ship sequence, with the well known area that says "GBOY", the creator's name, and "U NEED TO REST", finishing with "GG" and a two block space to fly through but requires to keep straight from flying as if there were spikes before ending. After that, a hall of fame of those who have finished the level legitimately can be seen and a message from Ggb0y admitting to hacking it and an apology, and lastly thanking Riot for verifying the level and adding coins, from which the level ends. User Coins This level has 3''' user coins. The first and last ones require some timing to obtain, but the second one is fairly easy to get with good memory and straight fly. * The '''first coin is fairly easy to get with relatively simple timing. You must hit a blue orb, and you will get a coin. A teleportation portal will send you back on course. * The second coin is the easiest of the coins. At the first segment in the dual ship, fly in between the spiked area to get the coin. You will exit the little space and continue the level. This route is agreed to be easier than the route that prevents the coin collection. * The third coin towards the ending. You must hit the last blue jump and you go through the gravity portal. While in it, tap because there is an invisible orb that will take you up to the last coin. Trivia * Ggb0y had to hack to verify this map. However, since the harder update of Cataclysm, Riot has legitimately verified the level. * It took Ggb0y 80088 attempts to verify the level, even when he used hacks. These attempts were likely faked. * Other players like Lyra Bandicoot also had to hack to complete the map. This sparked a lot of debate which resulted in many users uploading videos on how to spot hackers of the game. * Cataclysm was the hardest map ever created but, after creation of Bloodbath and Sonic Wave, those both became the hardest. * The level is part of an official trilogy, consisting of (in order): Cataclysm, Bloodbath, and Aftermath. * Riot is the first player confirmed to have beaten Cataclysm more than once, completing all three runs in livestreams, and the last one being a reverification of Cataclysm for Ggb0y to update coins into the level. * Cyclic had admitted to hacking this level, so GironDavid was the first. Sandstorm & Riot both completed the level a week after GironDavid, making Sandstorm and Riot the second and third players respectively to beat Cataclysm. Powerbomb soon followed as the fourth, and Creepy Dash as the fifth. * Players, who beat the level before it got updated have now been added to the "hall of fame" at the end of the level. This list comprises the following players: Cyclic, GironDavid, Sandstorm, Riot, Powerbomb, Creepy Dash, MaxiS9, MrKebab, Smokes, SoulsTRK, Danilkaz, Elite, R3YGA, and Mabby01. * Sandstorm is the second player to beat the updated version of Cataclysm, getting all three coins in the process. Not too long after, Kins0 and Quasar followed Sandstorm and became the respective third and fourth players to beat the new version of Cataclysm. Then, Brandon Larkin beat the updated version with 2 coins, making him the fifth person to beat the updated Cataclysm. Finally, as of April 21, 2016, hotball1 completed the level on stream, making him the 6th, most recent and youngest player (11 years old) to complete the updated level. * Ggb0y claims he made this level to replace Ice Carbon Diablo X. The level did end up becoming harder than it, but was eventually dethroned upon the publishing and rating of Bloodbath. * The "GG" obstacle that appears at the ending has been imitated in many other difficult demon levels, and sometimes in impossible levels. * Despite the fact that a player, Garomo, has appeared to have legitimately beaten Cataclysm before Mabby01, his legitimacy was not known before the Cataclysm coin update. Therefore, he is currently not on the "Hall of Fame" in the level. * Renato 16 is the only person to have beaten Cataclysm on phone with a YouTube video. He beat the old version before the update as it appears to be the old version and gives stars, but it is unknown on which date he beat it because he uploaded the video after the update came out. ** It is possible he had the old version stored on his phone when he beat it. * TrusTa has created a level which the player have to beat the old version of Cataclysm two times which is called "Multi Clysm". TrusTa has also beaten this level almost 30 times. He says that he is attempting to beat the level 100 times. * The record for the lowest number of attempts to beat Cataclysm is 546, by Temporum. **Unfortunately, the video that served as a proof cannot be watched anymore, as he put the video to private. * There is a redecorated and redone version of Cataclysm made by LazerBlitz called Quest for Perfection. It uses a blue and black color scheme, and replaces the last wave of Cataclysm with a difficult mixed dual. Most other sections of the level are merged, however. * Cataclysm is currently the most defeated demon on the Demon List, with more than 200 victors. * Bloodbath and Aftermath are directly inspired by this level, being direct extensions of the original level. Hundreds of other levels are thought to be inspired by this demon as well. ** Ggb0y's level Infernal Abyss was supposedly an intended sequel to Cataclysm, however that idea was dropped once Bloodbath was released, being the official sequel to Cataclysm, and when Manix648 and Bianox took over designing it. * Sunix himself stated that he believes Cataclysm is more like Hard Demon difficulty to him. Fails New version * themaster402, Hotball1, SrMusca and Slypp all crashed at 90%. * MaxiS9 and Cerni crashed at 89%. * Theo crashed at 82%. * Ninetales crashed at 81%. * Jamby crashed at 74% 3 times. * ChrisCredible crashed at 77% Old version * SrGuillester crashed at 93%. * R3YGA and YGYoshi crashed at the 91% bug. * Riot crashed accidentally after the last wave segment. * Elite crashed at 89%. * MaxiS9 crashed at 88%. * SoulsTRK crashed at 74% twice. * Cyclic crashed at 86%(although this may be hacked) Walkthrough . Updated version of Cataclysm with user coins and a slightly different design.]] In other languages Español • Polski • Русский References Category:1.9 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.0 levels Category:Top 100 Category:Hell-themed levels Category:Hacked levels Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Long levels